


'Together'

by seriouslysirius



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslysirius/pseuds/seriouslysirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Together'

The sky girl stumbled aimlessly through the forest, narrowly avoiding tree roots that jutted out from the ground. She had been wandering for days now and mud caked her face and her clothes hung limply from her ever shrinking frame. The memories of what she had done in the mountain clouded her thoughts. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes and choked sobs escaped her lips every so often. Her guilt was consuming her and she thought she deserved it. She deserved the pain she felt and loneliness that was growing ever worse.  
She had killed hundreds to save her own. She had killed Maya. She had killed innocents. They were young and old and she had ended their lives. Did that not make her as bad as those threatening her people's lives in the first place? The thought of her being as evil Cage and Tsing made her stomach turn and if she had eaten anything within the past few days she was sure she would have lost it.  
She collapsed in the mud, her back slumped against a tree trunk, hands gripping at the side of her head. She tried to regulate her breathing but her panting continued as her regret bubbled up within her.  
"I … I can't go back there," she mumbled to herself, body trembling as she spoke the words. The chill of the night did not help the shaking of her body and the breeze cut across her bare arms. The light was beginning to fade and darkness was falling quickly. Clarke tilted her head back, resting against the tree before drifting off into an uneasy sleep that was plagued with nightmares.  
-  
"We've found her, Heda," the grounder said to his Commander.  
"Bring her to me," her gaze flickered up to the warrior before her, her eyes cold and harsh, masking the relief she felt at knowing Clarke was alive.  
He gave a sharp nod before turning and leaving Lexa alone in her tent.  
"She's alive," Lexa murmured to herself, allowing a slight smile to creep across her lips. She had heard the rumours of the sky girl taking down the mountain but refused to let herself believe it, refused to let herself build her hopes up.  
-  
Clarke woke up to several grounders, towering over her, weapons in hand. She gazed around, looking for an exit but knew it was impossible. If they had wanted to kill her, they would have slit her throat in her sleep. The voices halted as they heard Clarke shift on the ground and a familiar figure pushed her way through the taller warriors.  
"Do not move, sky girl," Indra uttered as she drew her sword, pointing at Clarke's throat.  
Two grounders seized her by her shoulders, dragging her to her feet.  
"Where are you taking me?" Clarke demanded as he struggled against the grip of the warriors, but they refused to loosen their grasp.  
"Shut up, sky-girl," Indra snapped, shooting Clarke a look.  
She immediately averted her gaze, resting her attention on the ground in front of her. The grounders nudged her forwards and the blonde almost tripped over her own boots, unsteady on her feet.  
They weaved through the seemingly endless forest and she heard the warriors arguing in Trigedalseng, no doubt asking why they shouldn’t just kill her on the spot. Each time, the voices grew more heated, they were silenced by a word from Indra. As the daylight began to fade, the tops of grounders tents came into view.  
Lexa, she thought as she was pushed through the entrance of the city and was surprised it took her so long to figure out where she was being taken. Grounders swamped the pathways of the city, murmuring in Trisedasleng and staring at the sky girl. The voices grew in number as more Grounders exited their tents, craning their necks over the crowds in front to get a glimpse of the girl who had taken down the mountain.  
She stared ahead, focusing on Indra's movement rather than the hundreds of people surrounding her, whispering her name. The voices grew louder as they drew closer to the centre of the city, the grounders that had been guarding her disappearing now, Clarke surrounded only by her own thoughts and the Second.  
Indra pushed her ahead, a firm hand placed on her shoulder, guiding her towards the Commander's tent. The other grounders had left now, Clarke left alone with the harsh second.  
"Is she there?" Clarke asked, her voice hitching slightly.  
Indra paused for a moment before replying with a simple, "Yes," still refusing to look at the girl.  
The tent came into view as they headed up a familiar hill and Clarke felt all her emotions run through her at once: the guilt, the anger, the crushing reality of the world in which they lived in.  
Clarke stopped before the tent, taking a deep breath before being shoved roughly inside by Indra.  
The Commander looked up, her face free of war paint that made Lexa almost look like an average teenager but her eyes bore the weight of the cold decisions she had been forced to make. The cold decisions that Clarke had also been forced to make.  
"Leave us," Lexa instructed Indra and the second attempted to protest but Lexa shot her a glare and she began to turn to leave the tent, eyeing the sky girl warily before she left.  
"How could you?" Clarke shouted, taking a step towards Lexa. The Commander gulped, she knew this would be the blonde's reaction but she still hadn't prepared herself for this.  
"Clarke … I," Lexa stammered out but Clarke cut her off.  
"We had an alliance and you broke it," her voice was softer now, but still shook with rage, rage that Clarke had every right to feel towards the girl.  
"You know I had to do what was best for my people," Lexa said, her voice trembling slightly.  
Clarke stopped and she turned away from the Commander, leaning against the support of the tent. Lexa stared at the girl, unable to tear her eyes away from her.  
"How do I cope with this, Lexa, I killed all those …" tears began to fill her eyes again as Lexa took a tentative step towards, taking her hand in her own. Lexa noticed her torn, blood-covered clothing and could only imagine the torture Clarke has gone through within the mountain.  
"It is not easy to lead, Clarke. We bear our decisions for our people, we put ourselves through pain so they don’t have to," Lexa spoke, a wisdom to her words that someone so young should not possess.  
"How do I deal with this, Lexa?" Clarke asked, tears beginning to overspill from her eyes and roll down her freckled cheeks.  
"Together," Lexa answered, taking Clarke's other hand and saw the blonde's features soften ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to survive the hiatus with Clexa fics :)  
> Sorry if it was a little OOC, I haven't written these two much before.  
> All feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
